At the Grocery
by whoops
Summary: what if alex howell had a younger sister? what will happen if she meets yuuhi? yuuhi x oc
1. Let's go ashopping

[this is my first fic so please bare with me. oh, please review too! Constructive critism is most welcome! Btw, this is a Yuuhi x Original Character. ^_^ ]  
  
At the Grocery  
  
"Maya-chan, I'm home!" Alec opened the door to his condo and was welcomed by a 17-year-old girl. "Onii-san, your dinner has been prepared!" She said with a smile. It had been five years since the C-genome project and Dr. Alec O. Howell was now one of the top doctors in all of Japan. His half sister, Maya moved to Japan right after the incident and moved in with him. She was a cheerful young girl who was in her high school years. She had layered dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The only thing that she had similar to Alec was that her hair had the same waves. They were only half- siblings after all. "Instant noodles? That's my dinner?! Surely you could have made me something better!" Alec whined. "Well, that was the only thing left in the cupboard, Nii-san," Maya said, "If you want a better meal, you should just show me the money and let me shop." Alec sighed, took out his wallet, gave Maya his credit card and shooed her off to the grocery. She grinned and ran off, her hair, tied in a ponytail, waving in the air.  
  
***  
  
Maya entered the grocery shop and scanned around for ingredients. 'Hmm. veggies check, meat check. ah, one more thing!' she said to herself, "gin". Just as she extended her hand to the last bottle, she found herself holding a man's hand. It belonged to a tall man, probably in his early 20s. He was pretty handsome to her and he had a good figure, but that didn't stop her from opening her big mouth. "I'm sorry, sir, but I believe I was the first one who found the bottle"  
  
"Yeah, but you can't really have it anyway. You're underaged.""  
  
"Hummppph!!! Can't you just give me the bottle!? Come'on!"  
  
"How old are you anyway? 16?"  
  
"Sixteen PLUS one! Now, PLEASE give me the bottle already!"  
  
The man put one hand on his hip, the other one holding the bottle. He bended down and wagged the bottle in front of Maya's face. She couldn't help but notice the man's charming face and blush. "Here." The man stood up straight again and left the bottle in her hands. He then headed for the cashier to choose a variety of gum as she paid for the groceries. She couldn't help but look at the man. "Excuse me, Miss, you're buying gin?" the cashier lady with a strange accent asked as she pointed to the 'Liquor for 18yrs+ only' sign. "Huh? Ah, I, umm." Maya didn't know what to say. The tall man saw her distress and helped. "It's ours. We're gonna have ourselves a little fun tonight. Aren't we, umm." he said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Maya. Yeah. We are! Ehehehe." Maya couldn't help but turn red. The man even paid for the gin. The man let go of her the moment they got out of the store. "Hey, umm. thanks," Maya said, "Oh, and here's the money for that gin! Really, umm. you were great!" The man brushed his hand against his hair.  
  
"Yep! I know. I'm Yuuhi, by the way."  
  
*** "Kyu-san?"  
  
"O! Yuuhi? It's the middle of the night!"  
  
"Hai. Did I wake you? Gomen."  
  
"It's okay. What is it?"  
  
"I met a girl."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Yup. Her name's Maya. I met her at the grocery store."  
  
"Very good! This is good for you. Maybe she will be the one that can make you forget about Aya!"  
  
"I just met her, Kyu-san!"  
  
"Well, I'm just being optimistic! Did you get her number?"  
  
"Oh, shit. I forgot to ask!"  
  
"Yuuhi-kun!"  
  
"Well, I uh... whatever. Goodnight, Kyu-san!" 


	2. Sweet Dreams, Gin and Tonic

**At the Grocery**

**Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams, Gin and Tonic**

It had started to rain and they were both wet and feeling very cold. Yuuhi held Maya close. He felt her body against his, her chest against his and could feel her breathing. He whispered, "Maya-chan, you're so wet…" as he started ripping off her clothes and caressing her neck. "Yuuhi-san!" Maya screamed. Yuuhi then started to shove her shoulders softly. "Aren't this too fast, Yuuhi-san…--" "Oy, Maya, are you alright!?" Maya opened her eyes… to see her best friend, Halle staring at her. "You've been shouting that name nonstop, Maya! The whole class is looking at you!," she hissed. Maya looked around. Her best friend's words were true. How embarrassing. A fake smile appeared on her face as it turned bright red. "Miss Howell," her professor said, "I don't know who---" RINNNNGGGG!!!!! "Saved by the bell!" Maya sighed, "Thank you, Lord!" 

Maya rushed to get away from the campus. She was just too embarrassed and even worse, the incident just kept on replaying in her head making her feel even more embarrassed. "Hey Maya, wait up!" It was Halle. "First you go screaming the name of this guy, who nobody knows, in class with feelings and now you're leaving in a hurry?! Hello?! I mean what's that?!" she said with a giggle, "Heehee! So, who IS this 'Yuuhi-san!', huh?" "Well, he's this uh.. Just this guy I met last night at the grocery store…" Maya replied blushing even harder, "…who just happens to be soo cute!! First I thought he was obnoxious but he turned out to be outright great!!" Halle smirked, "Oh, good for you, Maya-chan! How long have you known him again?" "Oh just shut up, " Maya snorted.

~~

Yuuhi bopped his head to the cool sounds of the radio as he sang along. "Do you actually understand what you're singing, Yuuhi-kun?" Aya asked him. Yuuhi was visited them again today. "Kinda. It's like 'there are times you can become a king, there are times when you can fall down because life's just like that. It shines, it rains, our life's like that' blah blah blah. Cool huh? It's so our life!," he reasoned. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Yuuhi. Anyway, it's getting late. You should go home now. You take care on the road, alright?" Aya told him. "Yes, MOM. Hehe! Thanks for the rice cakes again. Bye you guys!" 

Yuuhi didn't understand why he kept on visiting Aya and Touya. He knew he stood no chance in winning Touya's loved one. Aya loved Touya more than anything in the world and he was just… a part of the background. Even if it was like this though, he until now still loves her so deeply. He thought about not visiting them, but he just can't not see Aya, even if he wanted to forget about her.

The winds grew colder and the moon rose to its height. Yuuhi stopped his car, lit a cigarette and sipped some liquor. "I never thought I would be using of these," he told himself, "am I starting to become pathetic or am I pathetic already? Oh, I think I need a refill." He then got out of his car and proceeded to the small 7/11 store around the corner. "Three bottles of gin please and some cigarettes," he told the cashier guy, "oh and a couple of those cheese munchies over there." He put his hand to his head as he gave the cashier guy some money. "Keep the change," he said as he left the building. "You really made up for the gin I took from you yesterday, eh?" it was Maya. "Oh hey, Maya, right?" he asked her. 

"Yup. So, why all the gin?"

"I just have a problem, that's all."

"That won't solve anything…"

"I know. It just helps me forget for a while."

"You wanna talk? I know we just met yesterday but I'm a good listener."

"Nah... You wouldn't understand."

"So? I said I'll listen, not give you advice, and I'll pay for that as well. You paid for mine last time anyway, so I guess it'll be alright."

"Thanks, but I paid for it already. I still won't talk anyway. It's embarrassing."

"Well, that's your choice."

"Why don't you drink with me?"

"I don't drink gin without tonic."

"Then let's buy you some."

"Okay… but where will we drink? You don't suppose I'll go someplace far with you, do you?"

"My car's parked right outside. Here, you can even keep the keys for a while."

"Alright. I'll remind you though, I've got pepper spray and I won't hesitate once you try doing—"

"Something foolish? I'm not like that, you know."

"Ok then, let's go."

~~

Yuuhi and Maya were drunk. Yuuhi's car radio was put on maximum volume as they sang (more like screamed) along. Yuuhi was just fine until 'Scarlet' started to play. "This is a great song!" Maya exclaimed, "This is one of my favorites! Don't you think it's just great?!" Yuuhi's face softened. "Yeah, this was her favorite song…" he whispered, looking outside his window, "She used to sing it all the time in the bedroom. I could hardly sleep." He then smiled at Maya weakly and took a gulp out of his bottle. "Did she leave you?" Maya asked him. He shook his head in reply. "She was never mine," he said softly. He then chuckled and smiled at Maya, "Sorry for getting oh so emotional." Maya was just about to reply when her cell phone rang. "Yuuhi, my brother's calling me already. I'm sorry but I've got to go. Thanks for the drinks and all," she said. She put Yuuhi's car keys on his palm and proceeded to going out of his car. He then reached out and grasped her hand. "Thank you too. I had fun," he said, "Hey, maybe we could do this again sometime. Here, call me when you need me to be your drinking buddy." He placed his calling card onto Maya's hand and leaned on his seat. "That'll be great but I don't think I'd need one anytime soon. Why don't you take my number instead?" She flipped the card over, got a pen from her pocket and wrote down her number. "By the way," she said, "don't drive. You're too drunk. I suggest you walk to the Holiday Inn or stay in your car to sleep. The inn's a couple of blocks up north. Take care." 

**NOTE: Thanks for the people who reviewed the last chapter!! It helped in getting over my writer's block. I hope this chapter was okay. Comments (negative or positive) are most welcome! Feel free to express your opinions! Hehe! This is it FOR NOW. ^_________^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters of the characters or places that are stated in this fic except the ones I made up. This fic is for fun so pls don't sue me! **


End file.
